Chiksilog
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: "Chicksilog, ako ay nahulog, Nilinlang, niloko" Kanta ng kaibigan. "Ang tanong feel n'ya ba na nalinlang at na loko?" Tukso ng isa pa habang naka tawa.


Title: Chiksilog

Plot Writer: Inu_sensei

Beta: Arthur Iglesias

Anime: Yuri! On Ice

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"EEEExcuuuse meee!" biglang bungad ng isang law student sa nasa hallway ng naka skateboard ito.

"HOY!" sigaw ng isang galit undergrad habang turo-turo nya ang nakasalamin na naka skate board.

"Ay palaka!" sabi ng isang babaeng mahaba at platinum na buhok.

"Sorry talaha miss!" takbo ng lalaki na naka hoodie, salamin at jersey shorts.

"Oi, sya ba yun?" bungad ng matangkad na blonde sa kasama.

"Siya yun! Gwapo n'ya no?" tili ng nabangga.

"Ay, nagustohan ang rough treatmen~" tawa ng kaibigan.

"Manahimik ka nga Chris!" nag blush ito.

"Ay si bakla lakas ng tama, pero okay lang ba matawag ka na miss?"

"Okay lang basta s'ya yung tumawag" kinilig ito.

"Aba matende!" biro ng kasama, ng matapos nila pulutin lahat ng handouts na kumalat sa pag ka bungo nag lakad na sila sa next xlass nila sa nursing hall, "Di naman ka gwapohan, pero malaman lang~" gadgad pa nito.

"Hi!" tawag ni Phichit sa dalawa't sabay upo na sin sa tabi nito.

"Oi! May chika ako!" bungad ni Chris, "Did you know gusto pala ni Victor ng rough treatment?" bulong ni Chris sa other bff n'ya.

"Wow, masukista!" tumawa ng malakas si Phichit.

"Pusang GALA! Di na ako mag si-sit in!" pagalit na sabi ni Victor.

"So? Who's the lucky boy?" tukso ni Phichit.

"Yung Law student na malaman ang pwet" sagot ni Chris.

"Elaborate~" dagdag ni Phichit.

"Hmmm... May salamin, nasa basketball team, may salamin at nag si-skateboard"

"Teka, parang kilala ko yan ah... 5'8 ang tankad?"

"Parang ganon yata"

"Wait lemme investigate~" sabay labas ng phone n'ya at nag browse sa instagram, "Ayan! First year class ng law school, hanapin mo?" sani n'ya, agad naman nag scan si Chris.

"Wala s'ya jan" pero ng pina kita na ni Phichit yung third year class, "Ayan! S'ya yan!" tinuro turo pa.

"Juice mayonase! Si Yuuri yan ah!" Gulat ni Phichit.

"Yuuri pangalan n'ya?" alerto naman si Victor.

"Wow, alert!" bungad ni Chris na nag kunwaring gulat.

"Teka bat kilala mo?" tanong naman ni Victor.

"E kasi, ng last year room mates kami, pinakiusapan s'ya ni prof. Ciao-Ciao kasi bagsak ako sa subject n'ya" nag pout ito, "But dahil kay kuya Yuuri ayun angat ulit ako, galing mag turo eh~"

"Wait naging roomies kayo?" gulat si Chris.

"Oo, at that time graduating palang s'ya sa Political Science"

"So di lang pala s'ya badboy, matalino din?" gulat na sinabi ni Chris.

"Parang ganon, but dont forget sooooobrang bait! Kaya good choice kay Victor!"

Ng umalis si Victor biglang binulong ni Phichit kay Chris, "Set up ko sila?"

"Maganda yan, pero sure ka di masasaktan ang bes ko jan sa friend mo? Kasi tinawag na miss kanina ni Yuuri si Victor"

"Dont worry!" dahil may alam si Phichit na di nila alam.

After ng class ni Phichit sa English 201 sumama na yung dalawa sa kanya sa GYM ng International University, gulat sila ng nakita nila na nag lalro ng basketball si Yuuri kasama ng mga kapwa law student.

"Ano pinag pa-praktisan nila?" tanong ng Chris ng pumwesto sila sa bleachers malapit sa may ring.

"Para yan sa intramurals, sila kaya yung champion last year at si Yuuria and captain.

"Hey guys!" bigla singit ng mga ka barkada nila na lower years.

"Oh! Andito na pala sila Mila!" sabi ni Chris, "dali! May Chika kami ni Phichit"

"Ano nanaman yang tito Boy Abunda vibes na se-sense ng chismosa spirit ko?" singit ni Sara habang hini hila ang kambal n'ya.

"Ay completo ang tropang tikbalang!" sabi ni Victor.

"Wow, parang di sya kasama ah?" sagot ni Guang-Hong.

"Ay! Andito na pa Oppa ko!" tili ni Phichit ng kasama nila si Seung-Gil.

"Teka nga buma before the Chesme! Si kuya Yuuri nga pala nag invite! Sabi nya dalhin ko daw friends ko sa birthday ng papa n'ya sa sabado and guess what sunduin n'ya rin tayo!" sabi ni Phichit.

"Ay libre lafang Libre narin karga! Ay heavy!" tili ni Chris, "Hoy Victor! Ligawan mo na ang bait!" tumawa silang lahat.

"BOK Yung bola!" si Victor na naka lingon sa mga kaibigan biglang bigla ng may katawan na dumagan sa kanya.

"Okay ka lang?" tanong n'ya, "Shit!" agad dagdag nito.

"O-okay lang ako, ikaw okay la lang? May masakit ba?" tanong naman ni Victor sa naka dagan sa kanya.

"Hi Yuuri, wet look ka today" tukso ni Phichit.

"Sorry din pala kanina, na bangga kita?" saad naman ni Yuuri, "At uhm... tinawag kitang miss"

"O-okay lang din..." na mula si Victor.

"Bossing, enjpy sa pag yakap sa bes ko?" tukso ni Chris.

"Ay sorry, teka" umalis na si Yuuri at sabay takbo pabalik sa court.

"AAAAAYIIIIIIIE~"

"Pre? Sya ba yung sina sabi mo kanina na magandang babae? Eh... lalaki yun ah?" Tanong ni Otabek.

"Baka kamo Chicksilog!" tawa ni JJ.

"May tamang kanta ako jan!" sagot naman ni Emil, ""Chicksilog, ako ay nahulog, Nilinlang, niloko" Kanta ng kaibigan.

"Ang tanong feel nya ba na nalinlang at na loko?" Tukso ni JJ.

"Okay ka lang, bok?" tanong ni Otabek sa upper class man dahil tulala ito.

"Ang ganda n'ya pre, okay lang ba na mag ka gusto dun?"

Bigla napa tingin sa deriksyon nila Victor ang apat, "Bro, I allege he's gay since he hangs out with the gay population of our Campus" sabi ni JJ.

"Therefore, he's gay" sagot ng dalawa.

"Ampota, nabading na ako?" tanong nito sa sarili.

"May doubt pa mga chong!" tawa ni JJ.

"Ano yung Chismis jan, pa join?" sabay takbo sa kanila ni Georgi.

"May gusto si Yuuri dun sa long hair" sabay Turo kila Victor.

"Aba pinsan ko yan si Victor ah?" sagot nito.

"Aba! Ayan pre, pakilala ka na ni Georgi!" sabi naman ni Emil.

"Dont worry bro! Bakla or baboy ka man supportado ka namin!" tukso ni JJ pero seryoso sya sa supporta thing.

"Bro, hubadin yung shirt mo may testing lang ako" saad naman ni JJ kay Yuuri.

"At bakit naman?" may sinu-suspetya ito.

"Teka... para fair heto nalang" dag-dag nito, "Guys! Regulars versus sub tayo!"

"Pre? Tuck-in and Tuck-out nanaman ang jerseys?" tanong ni Otabek ng biglang na paungol ang lahat.

"Iba, no shirt versus with shirt!" sabi ni JJ.

"Okay, pero sino huhubad" bigla sila napatingin sa mga sub.

"Sige na nga! Tayo na nga!" sabi naman ni Yuuri na napakamot ulo, "Di ko alam bina balak mo pero susunod nalang ako" turo nya kay JJ.

"You'll thank me later"

Ng mag hubad ng shirt sila JJ, Otabek, Yuuri, Georgi, at Emil, bigla napatili ang mga Cheer squad nila which ang iba ay kinilalang mga shota ng players, parang naka lunok ng mega phone yung girlfriend ni JJ na si Isabella, at dahil kilala sya ni Chris duon na rin sya pumwesto and sabay Cheer.

"Oh lala~ guys, di na to GYM bakery na!" sabi naman ni Chris.

"Bakery?" tanong hi Guang-Hong.

"Ang daming pandesal!" sabi ni Mila sabay tawa si Sara.

"Tutang bakla oh! Late na yung almusal!" halak hak ni Chris.

"Oi! Na ka walong pandesal na si Victor jan sa daddy bear n'ya!" lakas ng tawa ni Leo.

"Manahimik nga kayo! Nag papantasya pa si Victor!" agad naman na bungad ni Phichit at naka tangap s'ya ng hampas kay Victor.

"JAY JAAAAAY!" parang ma u-ubusan na si Isabell ng hininga.

"Chill girl! Walang a-agaw jan sa asawa mo!" sabi naman ni Mickey.

Namula si Mickey ng kinindatan siya ni Emil.

"I smell something fishy~" sabi ni Sara.

"Okay lang tikbalang ako sis, wag naman shokoy" agad silang humalakhak.

Napatigil si Victor ng Nginitian s'ya ni Yuuri at nag tanong na okay lang s'ya sabay abot na malinis na towel.

"Bat ako binigyan?" tanong ni Victor.

"Vic, darling nag lalaway ka kanina pa" sabi ni Chris at na tumba ang iba sa kakatawa.

Nang Sabado na, "Asan na ang promised na sundo?" naka tayo silang lahat sa harap ng dorm ni Phichit.

"Ayan na!" sabi ni Leo, excited na ang lahat sa paparating.

"Yan na ba?" turo nila ng may nag park na pedicab.

"Mga shunga! Hindi!" napa facepalm naman si Phichit ng biglang sumingit si Gunag-Hong.

"Ayan na yata!" ng this time duma-an tricycle.

"Punyeta! Hindi rin!" napa bunting hinga silang lahat, "Mga shunga paano tayo ka-kasya jan! E nag sabi ako marami tayo"

Pwede narin e tali si Chris sa harap at ikarga ang iba sa taas?" suggest naman ni Victor at natawa nalang sila Mila at Sara.

Ng nag hintay pa ng kunti, "Ayan na si Kuya!" sabi naman ni Phichit.

Nag park sa harap nila ang modified off road Ford ranger na 4x4 at may naka kargang mountain bike pa sa taas, "Sorry guys late ako, may pinagawa pa si Papa sa'kin eh" pasensya nito.

"Okay lang yun kuya!" sabi naman ni Phichit, "Oh Victor ikaw na dun sa tabi ni Kuya!" kindat ni Phichit at tinulak pa ni Chris.

"Tulungan na kita"sabi naman ni Yuuri.

"Wow gentleman, kami di no tutulungan?" joke ni Chris.

"Chris ano ba?" gitgit ni Victor.

Ng makarating na sila sa bahay nila Yuuri na pa wow ang iba ng makita ang modernized na box type na bahay malapit sa beach.

"Nalaman ni victor na Adoptive son pala si Yuuri ng kanyang Tito na walang anak at kumuha si Yuuri ng double course at the time nag undergrad s'ya, kaya nanging CPA, MBA at ngayon kumukuha sya ng LLB para makatulong sa negosyo na mga hotels at resort ng Papa n'ya.

"So, kumuha ka rin ng Medicine para ikaw rin mag manage ng Ospital n'yo?" on the process of getting to know eachother sila Yuuri at Victor sa may beach side dahil naitulak ito ng mga kaibigan.

"Yup, kagaya mo rin, pero another question?"

"Sige"

"May girlfriend ka?" Biglang gulat ni Yuuri.

"Ah... eh... never eh" napa kamot nito sa ulo, "Pero... noong high school ako may niliogawan ako per busted ehh..."

"Alam mo sinayan ka lang n'ya, pag ako yun sigurado sasagutin talaga kita!"

"Tanongin kita ngayon sa-sagutin mo ako?" challenge ni Yuuri.

"Ha? Di ka pa nga nan liligaw eh?"

"So ganon? Pano kung sasabihin ko na pag sinagot mo ako araw araw kitang liligawan?"

"Well played, Mr. Katsuki" pumalakpak ng mahina si Victor.

"Hindi nga, seryosong usapan?" nakatingin si Yuuri sa kanya ng seryoso.

"Wag mo nga akong lokohin" tawa ni viktor habang tinulak ng mahina si Yuuri.

"Di nga, seryoso?"

"Sige na nga, pero what made you ask me out ng bigla?"

"Baka maunahan pa ako eh"

"Sus"

"But in all honesty, tinama-an ako sayo, ang ganda ng mata mo"

"Ang bait mo din, I mean sinayang ka lang ng niligawan mo"

"Bakit gusto mo maging kami?" tanong ni Yuuri.

"Hindi, and thank you kasi di ka n'ya sinagot, but okay ka lang ba talaga sakin?"

"I mean di ako gaya ng mga babae... wala ako ng kaga-"

"May ibang butas panaman ah?" sabay kindat ni Yuuri.

"Punyeta ka!" sabay palarong tulak ni Victor.

"Ano ba pinag uusapan nila?" singit ng mga barka na na nag tatago sa may bintana nakatingin sa dalawa.

"Aba malay ko, pero I think close na sila!" sabi ni Chris.

"Success!" sigaw ng iba.

"Shhh! Ang ingay n'yo!" sabi naman ni Phichit.

"Woah! Hokage moves si Bok!" sabi naman ni Otabek.

"Teka, si kuya yun ah?" sabi naman ng blonde n'yang kasama.

"Oh Yuri, bat andito ka?" tanong ni Chris.

"Nandito ka rin naman ah?" sagot nito.

"JJ, where's kuya Yuuri?" biglang may sumulpot na bata, naka hoodie, may salamin at medyo kamukha ni Yuuri.

"Na sa labas, s'ya Shiro" sagot naman nito.

"Is that his girlfriend?" turo niya.

"Nope, lalaki y'an"

"Oh... a boyfriend then?" tanong ulit.

Sabay sagot nila Chris at Phichit, "Hopefully"

"Want me to ask?" english nito.

"Ikaw bahala" sagot naman nila Phichit at nag marcha ito papunta kila Yuuri.

"Englesero yun ah?" turo ni Yuri.

"Kasi lumaki yun sa Hawaii kasama mga Lolo at Lola, seperated ang parents kaya minsan lang umuwi dito sa Tito at Pinsan niya"

Biglang bumalik ang bata, "Yup, they're dating" sabi nito na na shock silang lahat.

"Okay lang sayo?" tanong nila sa bata.

"Yeah... what's wrong with Kuya dating another guy? What if kuya likes to push it up to someone's ass?" kamuntik lumabas mga mata nila sa sagot nito, "My Dad is gay and he married his boyfriend" nag kibi'tbalikat ito at umalis.

"Dating daw?" nag la tinginan sila.

"Ampots! Sila na!" nag cheer sila.

"Oh! Parang ang saya n'yo ah?" yung Papa ni Yuuri en-approach sila.

"Ah eh..." nawala yung sagot nila.

"Kuya is dating that long hair guy with nice eyes" bangit ng bata sa may gilid.

"Good for him, sabihin n'yo para sakin Congrats" at umalis ito.

Monday Morning, "Teka, kay Yuuri yan ah?" turo ni Chris kasama ang iba na naka tambay sa Campus ground.

"Ay tikbalang na gala! Hinatid si Viktor?" turo ni Mila.

"Naks, sugar daddy?" Banat ni Chris.

"Why sugar daddy when he's my husband na?" banat naman ni Victor.

"Shimay, na ka score lang sa isang decenting papable above hamble agad?" tira naman ni Sara.

"Confirmed, sila na nga!" napa gasp si Mila.

"I thought baby Shiro already told you?" sabi ni Victor.

"Wow, na hawa na si Victor!"

"Kaya lang may accent na parang Australian yata yung kay Shiro?" sabi ni Guang-Hong.

"Escuse me, I'm not from Australia, I'm from New Zealand" sabi naman ng bata na biglang sumulpot sa likod.

"Anak ng Kabute!" sigaw nila.

"And I'm not a mushroom, you uncultured swines" pagalit na sabi ni to.

"Mas malala pa to sa kapatid mo Victor" bulong ni Chris.

"Mind you, I'm not salty like Yuuri, I'm rude because you insulted me, baklang bakulaw"

"I'm proud tinuro ko yan" sabi naman ni Victor.

"Ang sama mo" sabi naman ni Chris.

"Oh! e bat sinama mo yan?" tinuro nila yung bata.

"Kuya said, bantayan ko daw si kuya Victor"

"Wow, hired bodyguard ang Sugar Daddy mo" tukso ni Phichit.

"Kuya Victor, what's sigar daddy?"

"Ayan kayo mag explain jan" tulak ni Victor sabay alis papunta sa department n'ya.

"Ay walang hiya!" pagalit na sabi ni Chris.

~END~

A/N: comment if gusto n'yo pa ng part two?


End file.
